


Black Eyes & Red Leather - Part 7

by Winchester_with_Wings



Series: Black Eyes & Red Leather - Flash/SPN Crossover [7]
Category: DCU, Supernatural, The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, DO NOT COPY, DO NOT REPLICATE, Demon, Do Not Translate, Eventual Smut, F/M, Flash/Supernatural, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, OFC - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Series, Smut, demon!reader, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:23:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9853514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_with_Wings/pseuds/Winchester_with_Wings
Summary: Request by @none-of-this-makes-any-sense : Okay so could you do a crossover where the reader is Barry’s gf who is really shy but then gets possessed by a demon… [I have redacted the rest of the request cuz of spoilers hehe]Barry Allen's girlfriend (aka you) gets possessed by a demon and must look to the Winchester Brothers for help.Part 7 Summary: Barry realizes you have gone missing. After confronting Captain Singh, Barry and the team become determined to find you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Roxy is an original character. 
> 
> Some MAJOR NOTES here: When possessed by a demon, the reader is trapped inside their mind watching themselves say and do things out of their control. The reader speaks inside their mind and the demon is aware of it and chooses whether they want to listen to it. The only person who speaks out loud would be the demon. Therefore! You’re basically trapped inside your mind! Everything you willingly say is in italics, everything that your body does and everything that you speak outloud is Roxy’s influence! So essentially you and Roxy have conversations where you say something in your head and Roxy answers out loud in your voice. I hope this makes sense because it’s supposed to be Demon!Reader x Barry, not Roxy x Barry. Sorry for the long A/N! Hope ya’ll like it! Feedback is appreciated! :)

This had gone on for too long. Y/N had been missing for too long.

When Y/N didn’t come home on Friday, Barry had simply assumed that either her flight had been cancelled or she’d needed to stay in Nebraska for the rest of the weekend.

Then she didn’t come home on Monday. And whether or not she was still working, that didn’t explain her phone going straight to voicemail every time. Barry and the rest of their team started to worry.

The first thing Barry did was run to Nebraska. But she wasn’t there. Her motel room was checked out and clean. There was no sign of her.

“She left on Friday, after the case was turned over to the FBI. Truth be told, she looked happy to be rid of it. I don’t blame her. It was a gruesome case,” the local Police Chief had told Barry (not the Flash).

The following Wednesday, Barry comes back to Central City in a huff. He skips over STAR Labs completely and goes to directly to Singh.

“Y/N hasn’t come home yet. I’m starting to worry, Captain. Have you heard from her?” Barry asks Singh, who’s sitting at his desk and looks slightly perturbed that Barry would barge into his office. But just the mention of Y/N has his attention.

“No. Now that you mention it. I thought she came back Friday and just didn’t come in because she was spending time with you. She hasn’t called you?” Singh rises from his seat and pulls out his cell phone. Barry shakes his head and watches as Singh dials Y/N’s number. He pulls his phone away from his ear a moment later. “It went straight to voicemail.” Singh frowns and looks at Barry. Barry nods and frowns.

“I need you to tell me what she was working on. Why did you send her Nebraska? Was it dangerous?” Barry’s tone is harsh and protective. Captain Singh’s eyebrows furrow in frustration.

“Of course not. Sounds like you’re accusing me of something, Allen?”

“Well, why did you want her to keep it a secret, then? It must’ve been important, right? Clearly, something has gone wrong and it’s probably because of why you sent her there.” Barry’s nostrils flare and his has to shove his fists into his pockets to hold himself back.

Singh sighs and walks back around his desk and pulls out a file from the bottom left drawer of his desk.

“It was a potential metahuman case,” he confesses, offering Barry the file.

“What? Why would you send Y/N? Why wouldn’t you send me?” Barry starts to scan through the file which is a bunch of printed out emails and pictures from emails. He scans it and notices keywords like unnatural, murder, black eyes, possessed, superhuman, metahuman?

“Because I didn’t think it was a metahuman case. I didn’t want to take you away from your real work, and I figured Y/N would be able to understand the original case files and figure out if it was a metahuman. It was just a personal favor for the Police Chief,” Singh casts his eyes down at the ground and crosses his arms over his chest. Barry can feel a rage building in his chest but he takes a few deep breaths to suppress it.

“You sent her…you sent my girlfriend…to investigate a multiple homicide.” Barry swallows around an angry lump in his throat. “She’s not even a cop or a detective, Singh. You didn’t even know what kind of criminal they were up against. And now…she’s missing.”

“I know. I’m sorry, Barry. We’ll find her. I promise.”

Barry leaves without another word, taking the scant copy of a case file with him. If anyone was going to find Y/N, it would be the Flash.

 

* * *

 

“Umm…Barry…” Cisco walks into the Cortex with Caitlin and Harry. They all have coffee in their hands and they’re carefully stepping around all the papers, files, and boxes spread out around the central desk where Cisco and Cait like to sit. “What’s going on here? What is all this?”

Of course, the entire team knows about Y/N’s disappearance; Barry had gone to STAR Labs after seeing Captain Singh and for the next day or so they’d been trying to track down leads on where she went. But Barry didn’t go home last night.

“Why does this box have a case number and seal for a Nebraska police department?” Harry asks, nudging it with his foot. Barry is standing at the epicenter of the mess, eyes scanning from paper to picture to the monitors in the upper corners of the room. They’re paused on footage from a train station and a bank vault.

“Is this what I think it is?” Caitlin asks, managing to sit in her chair.

“If you think it’s the every file and piece of evidence from the case Y/N was working on, then yes,” Barry replies, barely looking up.

“Did you even go home last night?” Cisco asks. Barry shook his head.

“I ran back to Nebraska. Had to break into the precinct and some FBI guys’ motel room to get it all…but it’s all here. Everything she was working on. But there’s some stuff missing too. Looks like the surveillance tapes were deleted on Friday morning before she left, but someone had backed them up. That’s them,” Barry points to the monitors and freeze framed images.

“Have you figured anything out?” Caitlin asks, the concern in her voice is easy to detect.

“I think…if this is a meta, it’s one that can transform or shapeshift. Maybe it’s gaseous. But none of this helps me find Y/N,” Barry says, rubbing his tired eyes.

“Did you find Y/N on any surveillance videos?” Cisco starts to log onto his computer.

“No. I was hoping you could. I just, I don’t know what any of this means and how it could lead to her disappearance.”

“Do you think she got mixed up with the meta? Maybe it took her? Or took control of her?” Harry is not afraid to say what Barry doesn’t want to say out loud. Barry shrugs and rubs the back of his neck.

“Her phone is still off. Can’t track her that way,” Cisco sighs. “Maybe if we try to track the meta instead?”

“Do it. Whatever it takes.”

Of course, precious time was wasted with Barry summarizing the case and the evidence for the team. But if Cisco and Cait were going to track a meta, they needed to know what to look for.

Keywords: black eyes, mysterious black smoke, theft, murder.

A few hours later, Cisco is hunched over his desk and resting his chin in his hands. Caitlin is looking at the paperwork and autopsy reports. Barry and Harry are rewatching the videos, discussing the meta’s ability to take over someone’s body and not be affected by bullets.

“The bullets only hurt the vessel, not the meta,” Harry observes, muttering under his breath. If that’s his way of trying to spare Barry’s feelings, it doesn’t work.

“That’s not good for whoever the meta targets…” Barry groans.

“I think I got something!” Cisco shouts and Caitlin nearly jumps out of her seat, she clutches at her chest. “It’s not that bad. No murder or theft but mention of some bar fights in New York City…”

“Well that’s not really _news_ , is it Ramon?” Harry snarks. Cisco scowls at him.

“It doesn’t mention anyone specifically but the fights were all started by someone with black eyes and extreme strength…we’re talking breaking a guy’s wrist with one hand or throwing him across the bar…sometimes without so much as lifting a finger. Sound about right?”

“But is there any mention of Y/N or a woman who looks like her?” Caitlin leans over Cisco’s shoulder, the one shoulder that Barry isn’t already leaning over.

“Well what about this?” Cisco points at the picture in an article on his screen. It’s a crappy cell phone picture, taken amongst the chaos of the NYC bar but Barry can vaguely make out Y/N’s face in the crowd.

“What’s she doing in NYC?”

“Maybe the meta took her hostage and brought her there?” Harry suggests.

“But that was from last night. Even if I know she’s in New York that doesn’t tell me where she is right now…”

“Maybe…but this does! Her phone just turned on!” Caitlin’s fingers start clicking on her keyboard.

“Oh! Oh! Trace it! Trace it now!” Cisco yelps.

“What do you think I’m doing?” she replies, just before slumping in her chair. “It just turned off again.”

“It might’ve been on long enough, I think I can trace it,” Cisco scoots closer to Cait’s computer and takes over. “Better start running over to NYC, I’ll let you know where she is in a few seconds,” Cisco tells Barry. He hardly needs to be told twice.

 

* * *

 

You prefer the nightclubs over the sleazy bars.

Roxy was less violent in nightclubs. Her preference for sex took priority over violence here. Not that she’d had sex with someone while occupying your body… _yet._

But her intention is clear in your mind where she’d trapped you. She’s being selective, moving you around the club, dancing with several men, and even some women.

Your hands roam over the bodies of complete strangers as you all move to the music. You’re touching their throat, chest, waist, hips, thighs. It’s all so sensual that you almost worry that Roxy will want to engage in sex right there on the dancefloor. In your mind, you’re pleading with her.

_“Please don’t. Please don’t do this. I’ve never been with anyone but Barry.”_

“Well then, let me show you what you’re missing,” Roxy speaks aloud in your voice. The music is so loud, your numerous dance partners can’t hear you.

 _“Please don’t,”_ you beg her. She sighs and rolls your eyes.

“Fine, but I still want to have fun. But you said I can’t hurt anymore people, so…”

Roxy extends your hand to a large man wearing a tank top, an excessive amount of gel in his spiky hair, and a pungent body spray. He’s also sporting a boner; you realize it when he wraps his arms around you, pressing your back to his chest and your ass to his crotch.

Roxy is spurred on by his arousal, grinding your hips against him and tilting your head to the side so he could leave sloppy kisses on the side of your neck. On the inside you’re disgusted, but Roxy loves the attention and has plastered a smile on your face.

The pulse of the music, the lights, your heart beat, they all seem to match as your endure this ‘dance’ and the man pawing at your body.

“You’re not enjoying this, are you?” Roxy speaks quietly, addressing you.

 _“I just want to go home,”_ you respond.

As if you’d just made a wish on a shooting star, you’re swept off your feet.

Swept away from the sweaty jock. Away from the crowd. Away from the music. Away from the club. Away from the city.

You know this feeling so well. You know what it feels like to be carried off by The Flash.


End file.
